Vaccination against infectious diseases should lead to the formation of antibodies in the host organism which are sufficient for sustained or even lifelong protection. In the past this was very well accomplished simply by the administration of antigens in form of inactivated pathogen and it was relatively easy to manufacture commercial quantities of pathogenic bacteria or virus for the vaccines. The last decades however have witnessed the advent of viral infections such as hepatitis B and HIV where mass production of the antigen is not possible. One has to resort to genetically engineered viral subunits which are far less immunogenic than the whole pathogens and require repetitive application. Their high price is prohibitive for the badly needed mass vaccinations. Adjuvants, once mere laboratory items, thus have become the object of great medical and economic interest. Inspite of many efforts, a really efficient adjuvant admissible for contemporary medical and veterinary preventive medicine has not become available.